


Just Want Home

by willowbot2000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ageplay, Diapers, Forced Ageplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Poor Peter Parker, Sexual Content, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: Steve, Bucky and Tony are all married to eachother.  They decide they want a child to share.  Bucky and Steve find a 15 year old boy who Tony would love.  They name him Peter, even though his name is Ben, and turn him into a baby.  Pepper finds out about their terrible ways and tries to take "Peter" home without them nodicing.  It doesn't excatly work.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pepper Pots & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was pretty short. I'll try to make them longer.

Steve and Bucky bursted through the door, excitedly. "We found him!" Bucky exclaimed. Tony ran into the room. "You found us a baby boy?!" Steve nodded excited. He pulled out the photos that they took of him. He had brown curly hair and the cutest baby face ever. "Does he have a name? How old is he? Does he live near here?"

Bucky nodded. "He has a name, but it's boring for our baby. His name is Ben, but we were planning to change it to Peter so it could be more childish. He is 15 but I was thinking about him being two." Tony nodded excepting the name and age. 

"He lives in Queens. Which means to get him all we have to do is catch him while he walks home from school. Tony your going to love this part too. He goes to Mid Town. That school is for genuis kids and he is passing with all A's." Tony smiled widley. His future son was a genuis just like him.

Steve, Bucky and Tony all got working together to decorate and fix up Peter's room. They put a crib in the center of the room, so if Peter tried to excape, he would have a long ways to go. Tony made it out of iron and activated it, so at night the top of the crib would shut and lock. He conected the crib to FRIDAY so they would know if he was excaping. He put cuffs on the crib so they could keep Peter inside his crib at night. Steve coated the cuffs with cloth and foam, so he wouldn't hurt his wrists or ankles if he tried to excape.

Tony made a high tech baby monoter so they would know if he need help with anything. He programed it so if Peter was surverly hurt, FRIDAY would nodify him instanly. 

Bucky bought sippy cups and cute adult onsies. Steve bought diapers and baby safe spoons and forks. Tony bought a potty training toilet and a highchair. 

When they were all done with fixing up the place for a toddler, they went out to get their baby. 

Ben was walking home from his dethalon practice. The sun was setting over the skyscrapers and the sky was turing into a pink and orange color. Ben like to stand and watch the sunset. It gave him hope for another day. 

As he stood and watched, he didn't nodice the two super-soilders sneeking from behind him. Before he got a chance to scream or run, a hand had snaked around his mouth. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the sun finally setting in the horizon.


	2. Wait... What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wakes up and is pretty confused. When he find out what his three kidnappers are planning to do to him, he doesn't deal with it well. Bucky punishes "Peter" for throwing a tantrum.

Ben woke up to the feeling of being naked. He was laying on a cold piece of plastic. While he looked around his surroundings, he couldn't help but hear the sound of someone cooing at him. He froze to what he felt next. Fingers were touching his penis and were spreading his cheeks. It felt so weird. 

When Ben tried to move away, a large hand rested on his stomach. Fingers that were touching him were now coated with a strange cream, and started rubbing the cream on his penis and rubbed it into his ass. 

He tried to squerm away, but the same hand on his stomach moved to his shoulder. "Pete, don't squerm." A man told him. Pete? Ben thought. "Who's Pete?" Ben asked, his voice rough due to not talking for a while. The man with the nice haircut and a gotee answered. "That's you Bambi." Ben made a face. "I'm Ben." He argued. 

The fingers in his ass started rubbing harsher. "Can you stop surfing your fingers in my ass?!" Peter asked the man with the blonde hair and the mucles. The man with the long brown hair and the metal arm slapped Peter's mouth. "Don't talk to your father that way!" He shouted. 

When the fingers were removed, his "father" put a diaper on him. Peter faught the three men as they put a onesie on him and set him in his crib. Tony grabbed Peter's arms and Steve grabbed his legs, as they locked the cuffs around his limbs. Peter felt a frusturated scream leave his lips. "I want to go home you creeps!" 

Steve shook his head and put a pacifire in his mouth. When Peter tried to spit it out, the man with the metal arm held it in his mouth. "It's past your bedtime Peter." The gotee man said. 

The three men left the room, closing the door but leaving a small crack. "What do we do now Bucky?" Steve asked, trying to keeping the sounds of Peter trying to excape out of his head. He trusted the crib Tony built and was willing to leave Peter alone. "We just give him some space. When he is willing to open up to us, an allow us to love him, we will start treating him better. But as long as he swears and predends to be someone else, we punish him. Now do you think that we shoud get Peter's playroom ready?" 

Steve, Tony and Bucky fixed up Peter's playroom. It had legos and cars. Model airplaines were hung from the ceiling. A dresser with other toys was sitting by the wall. A toy box was sheltered in the corner with almost any toy a little boy could ever want. Light blue curtans were hanging over the window with little pink and yellow birds flying around. A large mirrior was hung on the wall. The mirrior had stickers of Captain America and Iron Man on it. They knew Peter would grow to love it.

They all went to the living room, talking about their little boy. "I hope one day he feels confurtable enough to let us suck him." Tony said. "I hope he even lets us use our special toys on him. Maybe even the gajets you made." Bucky said to Tony. "I hope he is able to see us as his loving caring family." Steve said. "Steve, you felt inside his ass was he tight?" Steve chuckled lightly. "He is tighter than when I was his age." Steve said, exciting Bucky and Tony.

When Peter woke up, he was surprised he was able to sleep. The diaper was now rubbing painfully and in a very unconfurtable way agianst his skin. At first, he had no idea why he had woken up, untill he got the tingling he understood well in his croutch. He had to pee. "Help." He muttered silently. "Help me! I'm going to wet myself!" He had gotten the courage to shout his problem. 

Tony woke you the the sound of the baby monoter going off. Peter was asking for help. 

When Peter saw it was the gotee man, he was upset. He was hoping his "father" would him him, since he is so much nicer. He shouldn't have kept his hopes high. 

Tony carried Peter the to bathroom on his hip. It was very unconfurtable because it was like someone kneeing him his the balls everytime the man took a step. It defantly did not help with him having to use the bathroom. 

Peter was greatfull when they had finally made it to the bathroom. What made everything worse again, was that there was a plastic potty toilet not a normal toilet. Tony set Peter down on the dark green plastic seat. Peter squermed when he bottom hit the cold plastic. Tony reached in between his legs and grabbed Peter's penis. Peter felt awkward as Tony waited for him to pee. 

"Can you leave and let me pee?" Peter asked. Tony shook his head. "As your dad I can't risk you peeing all over the walls." Peter glared at his "dad" so hard that if he had laser beams in his eyes, his head would have already been melted off.

"Why do you think I would pee all over the walls?" Peter asked. Tony chuckled and said while squeesing Peter's cheek. "Your a toddler and I know how you just love to pee." Peter rolled his eyes. "I am 15 years old and I don't enjoy peeing on fucking walls!" Tony's smiled turned into a frown. "Bambi, why do you enjoy acting like a teen. Your my little boy and if you think other wise, I will have to punish you." He said.

Peter shrugged not caring about his punishment since he knew it would most likely be just a spanking or a slap. He was surprised when Tony walked out of the room. 

When he came back he was with an angry Bucky and an angry Steve. What they had in his hand scared him. They had a bottle of lube and a pencle like object. 

Bucky sat on the toilet seat while Tony helped Peter onto his lap, and Steve lubed up the object. Tony held Peter's legs apart and Bucky held his penis in place. Steve held the object at Peter's opening and slowly pushed it in. Peter bit his lip drawing blood trying not to cry. When it was half way through, Peter couldn't hold his cries any longer. He sobbed and screamed as Steve pushed it deeper. 

When it was fully inside Peter, Bucky started to jerk him off. It hurt like hell. Peter tried to pull the object out, the men kept his hands away from himself. When the object was pulled out, Peter felt pee run down his legs. He looked down to see the pee was coated in blood. 

Tony carried Peter back to bed and kissed him goodnight as he ignored Peter's sobs. 

That night Ben thought up ways he could excape this hell hole.


End file.
